


these words are my own [text edition]

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raj tries to communicate with Stuart. Episode tag for "The Occupation Recalibration".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 12th February 2014

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [these words are my own [image edition]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505093) by [Lauren (notalwaysweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren). 



> Text-only version of [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1505093).
> 
> Since I am very bad at HTML coding and I don't think all the text would fit in an alt-text field, this text-only version is for low-vision readers and users of screen readers. Or people on dialup, maybe.
> 
> Thanks to Queerly and Etlu-Yume for their ideas (via Twitter, naturally).
> 
> * * *

**Text messages from Raj K. to Stuart B, 12th February**

Bernie told me about your run-in w/other comic book shop guy. That sucks. But what’s the deal with the soup kitchen? She thought I should have known. Why didn’t you tell me things were that bad again?

Answer me pls? I know you’ve closed the store for the night & you keep your phone by your bed.

If you’re out of phone credit, email me?

I’m going to call you.

ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE.

Don’t make me come over there.

I’m coming over there & I’m going to knock on the window & yell “POSSUM” until you let me in.

[Stuart’s unsent response: Don’t worry about me.]

OK, I’m not coming over there because it’s late. I hope you’re OK. I hope you’re sleeping properly.

[Additional unsent message: I wish you’d come home.]


	2. 13th February 2014

**From:rrk@tapir.caltech.edu**   
**To:info@thecomiccenter.com**   
**Date:13 February 2014 09:23**   
**Subject:I’m sorry**

Dear Stuart,

I’m pissed off at Bernadette for telling me about what Jesse said, and at myself for asking you what was up. I figured from what she said that things aren’t going so well. You know I’m bad at tact.

I’m trying not to be pissed off at you for not telling me yourself that everything was getting so shitty again. When you moved out I thought you were telling the truth about things looking up at the store. I wasn’t joking when I said I’d miss having you around. Now Bernadette tells me this soup kitchen stuff, and I know she’s not talking about Souplantation.

I can swing by the store on my way to Sheldon’s tonight if you want to talk?

Cinnamon misses you.

Raj

 

**From:rrk@tapir.caltech.edu**   
**To:info@thecomiccenter.com**   
**Date:13 February 2014 13:07**   
**Subject:Tomorrow?**

Dear Stuart,

I really hope you just had a big rush at the store or something and missed your lunch break. I know you only close for fifteen minutes to eat ramen and check your emails, but I thought maybe you’d have replied.

If you don’t have plans for tomorrow night, I booked time in one of the labs to use the high-powered telescope. Maybe we could hang out together and I could show you where I work, since I know where you work? The others all have plans and I’d like the company.

Raj x

 

**From:rajeshrk@gmail.com**   
**To:info@thecomiccenter.com**   
**Date:13 February 2014 19:10**   
**Subject:Please talk to me**

Dear Stuart,

I can’t tell if you’re mad at me or if you just aren’t answering me.

Please don’t be mad at me.

The offer’s still open for tomorrow night, if you want to hang out. I was planning to order pizza; there’s this one place that delivers to work all the time and they always throw in extra sodas or something to keep the students happy.

Raj

 


	3. 14th February 2014

**Text messages from Raj K. to Stuart B, 14th February**

Happy Lonely Hearts Day. xx

Seriously considering strangling Sheldon if he doesn’t shut up about the train ride he’s going on soon. He & Howard are leaving @ lunchtime to meet Amy & Bernie.

The lovebirds have left the building. Praise Krishna.

I can reschedule lab time if you want me to come over?

The building’s really quiet after 5. So many ppl had flowers & stuff at lunch. Depressing. They might as well make it a public holiday.

 

[Stuart’s unsent responses: I want you here but

Only if it’s not out of your way

Are you sure?

god damn it]

 

** Voicemail message left on Stuart B.’s cell phone, 14th February, evening **

Stuart, are you there? If you’re there, please pick up. Penny just called me to say she and Leonard had to take Cinnamon to the vet and I’m really scared.

( _a pause_ )

She’s not the only one who misses you.

 

** Text message from Raj K. to Stuart B, 14th February **

C’s fine, ate chocs, vet says she’ll be ok. L&P never dogsitting again. EVER.

 

[Additional unsent message: I really need you right now.]

 


	4. 15th February 2014

**From:rajeshrk@gmail.com**  
 **To:info@thecomiccenter.com**  
 **Date:15 February 2014 10:13**  
 **Subject:Cinnamon**

I’m staying home today to look after her. If you want to come over after work to see her, that would be cool. I won’t be coming into the store tonight with the others because I still want to punch Leonard in the face for getting my baby sick by thinking with his penis.

The vet from last night gave me her number on a really nice note. I don't know whether to call her or not. I was going to, but it seemed like it was too soon. Also kind of weird, you know? I mean, I saw what happened when she took Cinnamon's temperature. I'm afraid I'd start asking her to wash her hands every time she was going to touch me.

Let me know if you do want to come over after work. I have all day to think of food that requires more effort than nuking a TV dinner. I'm thinking Mexican, since I have enough time to make the tortillas from scratch.

 

**Series of tweets posted by @koothrapparty, 15th February**

Took Cinnamon for a walk in the dog park. No hooded figures. Waiting for new @NightValeRadio.

Someone in the building is cooking waffles. I already ate but considering second breakfast.

Burned my finger searing tortillas. Starting to believe @thehofstadter when he says I will die alone.

@fowlerplay quesadillas. And no, I think he can survive one Halo night without me.

@fowlerplay then tell him to tell his roommate not to poison my dog.

Jlkjkklmklk afasdf kls;kl

Sorry about that... Cinnamon says “hello puny humans”.

@wolowizard you should know it's not size that matters.

@wolowizard oh really? Are you sure @wolowitch isn't reading your feed RIGHT NOW?

I may never look at WALK signs the same way again.

@fowlerplay yes, I did, with Hershey's syrup and ice cream. I REGRET NOTHING.

Almost bored enough to wish I was at work. Almost.

Baby girl's doing well. [link to picture of Cinnamon]

@stu_art_bloom how's work? Did you get my email?

@pennyblossom eventually? Maybe tonight if she gets through today okay.

@wolowitch then you shouldn't have let him set up your account. You can change the name anyway.

RT @NightValeRadio A word to the wise. A paragraph to the smart. A long-form essay to the oblivious. A silent, meaningful gesture to the enlightened.

@wilw not until April, I think? (Ping @stu_art_bloom)

@wilw the website says Good Friday.

@wilw We’re not going to fall for the dead grandmother thing again.

@wilw when you put it like THAT it sounds kind of kinky, but yes, if @stu_art_bloom and @meemawsmoonpie agree.

@meemawsmoonpie then don’t leave your account logged in around @pennyblossom.

 

**Text message from Raj K. to Stuart B, 15th February**

I’m timing dinner for after closing time just in case.

[Stuart’s unsent response: I’m about to ruin everything...]

 

**Voicemail message left on Stuart B.’s cell phone, 15th February, evening**

Hey, it’s me. Thanks for sending my comics over with Howard. He said you said it was important for me to get them. I was going to come in tomorrow or something, but this is cool -- Cinnamon, don’t chew on that! Oh, dude, she’s trying to eat the ribbon you put around them -- which was really nice -- _Cinnamon_! _Sit_!

She still hasn’t learned how to sit. I think she was doing better when you were teaching her.

There’s, uh. I think some of your mail got in h--

( _long pause, paper rustling_ )

Oh my God. Oh -- Stuart.

I think I’m going to cry. This is -- how long did it take you to _make_ this? If you’re still at the store you stay right there, I’m coming over. Don’t you dare -- don’t you _move_. I--

( _knocking in background_ )

If that’s not you I really am going to cry. I -- I’m hanging up now. I’m gonna answer the door. If it’s not you -- I don’t know what I’m--

* * *

 

 

**Facebook status updates, 16th February, morning**

**Stuart Bloom** : it’s just really complicated, all right?  
 **Rajesh Koothrappali** : <3 <3 <3  
 **Penny (Penny Blossom)** : OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.  
 **Wil Wheaton** : Does this mean you two are switching teams for Warlords?  
 **Stuart Bloom** : oh god Wheaton get off my wall

**Rajesh Koothrappali** : Cinnamon is glad her other Daddy came home.


End file.
